Possibilities
by Stormyeyes
Summary: When three girls from the states come to Hogwarts with a secret only they know feelings are stirred, tricks are played, and the possbilities are endless. DMOC HPOC RWOC - Pairings
1. Default Chapter

"Girls, wake up. We have to go shopping soon. Girls. Girls!" A groggy moan of protest could be heard coming from a grint, three-headed lump of blankets onthe king-sized bed. "We're up." Came a sleep filled voice from somewhere toward the middle. The bedroom door could be heard closing and, a soft giggle erupted from a spot toward the left end of the bed. "Aeryn, we never should have stayed upso late last night. You knew we had to get up early to go shopping today. What's your problem?" came the second female voice. More giggles came from the right end of the bed and a sigh from the middle. The heap of blanketswas thrown off the bed all at once three girls were revealed, all wearing black shorts and different colored tank tops. The one in the middle crawled off of the bed. "I call the bathroom first," she said and sprinted to the room across the hall.  
When the door shut the girl inside was greeted by her own reflection. Her eyes were different from each other; the right was forest green and the left was honey brown. Her hair fell to her shoulder blades and was brown at the roots and light blonde the rest of the way down.  
The girls then got ready with smiles and good attitudes. They then packed and got ready to leave.

Aeryn walked down stairs again, trunk in hand. She was wearingcasual black robes covering her light blue skirt and yellow shirt with the words Witch in light blue across the chest. She sat at the table and put her shoes on while waiting for her best friends to get done. They were going to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Not their normal Zhann Asu magical school.They might fit in there better anyway, each havingsome British in them.Aeryn, Ryanna, and Vhaidras parents all worked together and they were being relocated to some place in London, Egland.  
Right now they were staying at a house they had rented in a small town in England not too far from London. Aeryn's mother was a witch and her father a muggle. Vhaidras dad was a wizard, while Ryanna's mother was a witch also. So,they wereall were part muggle.

The three has first met at a party that was hosted by their parents' employer.From that day on, they were always together. Thats what made moving to England so much easier; They would go together.

Aerynwas suddenly shaken from her thoughts when Ryanna's empty trunk came flying down the stairs and crashed into a chair at the table and knocked it over. Ryanna poked her head around the corner of the wall to see if anyone was in the kitchen. She grinned and apologized when she saw Aeryn sitting there. They laughedand then stood up when Vhaidra and Jill, Aeryn's mom, came down the downstairs.

Jill smiled at them and motioned for them to go out into the living room and wait there. They did as they were told, and when the woman in her mid 30s arrived in the room she was holding a pot of something.

"This, girls, is Floo Powder, and it will be our means of transportation for today," she said, and they all looked at her like she was crazy. She went into detail about how to use it and what it was, and when they were finally ready the group of girls were a little more than nervous.

"I'll go first," Ryanna said with a stubborn look in her eyes. She took some of the magical power and threw it into the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron!" she shouted and stepped into the green flames. Aeryn went next, then Vhaidra and Jill last. When Aeryn saw her mother and Vhaidra come through the fireplace she thought it looked crazy, but nobody in the pub seemed to care.They acted as ifit happened all the time.

"That was...odd." she said with an amused look. The young witches nodded and theolder one smiled. She handed the girls the wizard money they would needand reserved the room they would be staying in until the first Hogwarts term started, and then wished them luck and left.

"Shall we then, girls?" Aeryn asked with a smile. Vhaidra nodded in unison with Ryanna, the latter smiling the most of the three, knowing it would be a great year.

When they were finally done getting all they might need for school ,they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered bar, they found seats and put their newly bought items down. Aeryn went to the bar to order something to drink. On the way there she bumped into a boy with light blonde hair falling around his face and pale blue grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said with a smile. He smirked back, andthen pushed past her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She ordered something they called butterbeer and brought the three mugs back to the table.

"I hope not everybody is as grumpy around here as whoever that guy was," she said as she ran a hand through her curly hair. The other two followed her gaze and saw whom she was speaking of.

"He's cute though," Vhaidra said with a smile. Aeryn nodded and a giggle fit came from the three. Little did they know that that certain blonde haired boy would be playing a big part in their future.


	2. Meeting the Golden Trio and the Slytheri...

Authors Note: Eeeek! Im so excited, you came back for more! That means you must have either liked it or wanted to see if this one was any longer/better/funnier/whatever.And sorry the last one was so short, its only because I wanted to get just the basics covered. Oh, yes, well I wont keep you waiting! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day Aeryn woke up with a strong urge to go out and have fun. The blonde human ray of sunshine jumped from her bed and made her way to Ryanna's. She slowly took the blanket off of her friend with as little contact as possible. Once the blanket was successfully removed Aeryn got ready to attack. She hunched over slightly and bent her knees, and pushedpushed all of her strength into her leap. She got up in the air like she planned,though what she didn't plan was for Ryanna to be awake and waiting for her.

Aeryn screamed and landed on her black-haired friend with shrieks of laughter. Ryanna tickled Aeryn behind the kneecap, the spot where she knew she was most vulnerable, and watched the girls eyes fill with tears from laughing so hard. They both stopped, though, when a pillow came flying at them and managed tohit Aeryns head.

"Dammit Aeryn, why can't you be quiet in the morning? Some of us want to sleep, ya know!" Vhaidra said while glaring at Aeryn from under the blanket. Aeryn and Ryanna looked at each other and shared another good laugh. Vhaidra was curled up in a ball with her butt sticking up and her head under the pillow, so that she looked like a deranged turtle. Vhaidra hissed and then she too started laughing. After an uneventful breakfast the girls decided to get dressed and go look around Diagon Alley.

Once out of the Leaky Caldron Aeryns sense of having fun only grew. As she skipped ahead of the girls while a grin of pure happiness spread across her face, she didn't notice the other trio ahead of her. Unfortunately, when she did, it was to late. The blonde rammed right into a boy with raven black hair. They both fell to the ground with a loud THUD! Harry let out a moan and Aeryn looked down at him wide-eyed and got up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! It was soo totally my fault! I'm so-" Aeryn was cut off before she could finish by the sound of two girls giggling. She swung around to glare at them. "Why didn't you to warn me? I feel like an idiot now!"

Vhaidra smirked. "Well, you sure looked like an idiot when it happened. And if we warned you, it wouldn't have been as much fun." Just then didAeryn notice that the boy was still on the ground and now staring at her with wide eyes. She held a hand out to help him up and he took it thankfully. Aeryn bit her lip and couldnt keep the blush from creeping to her cheeks. "I'm really sorry," she said one last time.

The boy smiled. "Its okay, really. Im Harry Potter, who are you? " The boy, Harry said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nice to meet you Harry! Im Aeryn Grey. This is," she pointed to Ryanna, "my friend Ryanna Antal, and this is my other friend," she pointed to Vhaidra. "Vhaidra Hall." She just then noticed a girl with bushy hair and a boy with flaming red hair standing back a little farther.

"Nice to meet you," The emerald-eyed boy said with a smile.Only after a small cough was emitted from his female friend did Harry remember they were there. He pointed to them as he introduced them. "This is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. We go to Hogwarts, will you be going there too?" he asked after Hermione and Ron said their hellos and stepped up by his side. Vhaidra nodded as she and Ryanna stepped up to Aeryn.

"Were new here, from America. Well be going to Hogwarts, yes," Aeryn nodded and watched them. They talked different. They hada British accent and she thought it sounded quite cute.

This time it was Hermiones turnto speak up. "Well, would you like to come to Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor with us a get a sundae? We can talk more while we're there," she said with a smile. Aeryn looked at her friends and they nodded in agreement. "Sure," they all said in unison.

At Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor...

Aeryn smiled as she sat down last at the table next to the redhead Ron and Ryanna and across from Hermione.

"So, what school did you go to before?" Ron started all the talking.

Aeryn smiled warmly at him. "We went to Zhan Asu school for Witchcraft. It was an all girls school. It was okay but from what we heard about Hogwarts, we're going tohave the time of our lives." Ryanna and Vhaidra nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back. I've got to use the bathroom." she said and stood. On the way out Aeryn slipped on a hidden puddle and landed flat on her ass. "Owwww!" She whinded and looked up when she heard a male laugh. Once again she was facing the boy with the pale blonde hair and cold blue grey eyes.

"What are you laughing at? You could have at least had the decency to come and help me up, andthen laugh!" she hissed and stood up. The boy only continued to laugh. His pale skin contrasted deeply with the dark robes he was wearing. Still, it made him look all the more mysterious.

Aeryn liked mysterious. She took in his whole appearance for the first time and smirked. She looked at his face and noticed him looking at her with a smile on his face. "Like what you see?" She asked in a snotty manner. He only looked at her and laughed.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you?" the boy, Draco, asked her and stepped a little closer.

"Aeryn Grey, nice to meet you. Now, good bye, I have friends waiting for me," she said with a smirk and walked back toward the table they were all sitting at. She sat down and flinched. "I broke my ass bone." she admitted with a guilty look. They all laughed good-naturedly.

"You mean yourtail bone?" asked Ryanna with a grin, her eyes still shining from her laughter.

"No, my ass bone. That just goes to show how much you know," Aeryn snapped back, the smile still playing on her pink lips.

"So, thatback there was Gringots? The bank with goblins as employees right? Hm, I could get used to this place. I cant wait to start school tomorrow. Oh, wait, beforewepart and we go backto the Leaky Cauldron; where can we get an owl?" Aeryn asked Harry as she looked around. Ryanna in deep conversation about some book with Hermione and Vhaidra asking Ron about Fred and George.

"Well, there is the Magical Menagerie. Would you like to go there?" Harry asked and pointed toward the shop. He smiled when Aeryn nodded and they made their way there.

Once inside, Aeryn, Vhaidra, and Ryanna looked around for a suitable pet. They decided on a raven which was trained to carry letters, just like an owl. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked them back to the Leaky Cauldron and said their goodbyes and promised to meet them at Platform 9 and 3/4.

In the bedroom and in their pajamas they decided on naming the raven Risk. They packed their robes and all they would need for school the next day. The day Aeryn, Vhaidra, and Ryanna started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Notes: Well, thats about it. I hope you think this chapter is better than the last. I think it is. Im still looking for a Beta Reader so anyone who is intersted please tell me so. Oh, and please review! Miranda


	3. Finally Sorted

Author notes: Ok, before I start I wanted to say that my characters do have flaws. Ive been told they sound like mary-sues and I can see where you are getting it from. I just want you to know that to reveal their flaws now would ruin it. They are saved for later. And before I start I want to send out big thanks to Missy my Beta reader, lapiz.lazuli,UglyDrummers,and WCSPegasus. Well, a really big thanks goes out to WCSPegasus for giving me so much help. Now, on with the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The following day Aeryn, Vhaidra, and Ryanna were at Platform 9 and 3/4, looking for Harry, Hermione, and Ron with shaky hands and a lot of strange feelings rushing through them. Aeryn wasnt sure how the first day would be. Hermione told them that they would most likely be sortedwith the first years like every other new person. She was also informed thatthe Golden Trio was in Gryffindor She hoped that all three got in the same house, even if it wasn't in Gryffindor. She just didnt want to be alone.

Aeryn was torn from her thoughts when she heard Vhaidra scream that she saw Ron's fiery red hair. As the Golden Trio made their way to the new trio she could hear Vhaidra giggling as two boys tried to sell brightly colored candies to people walking by. Aeryn guessed they were Fred and George, the ones she had heard a lot about from Ron.

Once in front of them Fred and George mock-bowed at the same time and introduced themselves to the girls.

"Nice to meet you," Vhaidra said and giggled. The twins walked them through the brick wall and helped unload the luggage from the trolleys. Before pushing them onto the train George slipped a bag into Vhaidras hand and she quickly stuffed it into her pocket.

On the train the girls sat with their new found friends in a compartment.With their luggage stuffed on the racks in the compartment they begin to converse about what Hogwarts would have in store for them this year.

While Ron was telling the story about how Fred and George literally left with a bang the year, before Aeryn was running her thumb and pointer finger up and down her nose, feeling the same bump right in the middle every time. She was wondering why she had never seen it there before and it was starting toannoy her.

"And then they said to-" Ron was cut off in the middle of his sentence when Aeryn let out an aggravated sigh.

"Damn bump! Let me see your mirror Ryanna!" She was completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of a conversation before her outburst.

When Ryanna handed the impatient girl her mirror, Ron continued with his story. A knock at the door made Ron stop once again. The compartment door slid open and a girl who looked a lot like Ron stood there smiling. Her red hair contrasted with her skin and her blue eyes matched Ron's.

"Hello Ginny," Harry greeted her with a smile. "These are our new friends, Aeryn, Ryanna and Vhaidra. They're from the states and are new to Hogwarts." The girls waved as their names were said. "Ginny is Ron's sister," The raven haired boy stated, seeming to read Aeryns mind.

Ginny greeted the girls with a warm hello then turned back to Harry. "The reason I came is because Draco and Dean are having a row a little way down the aisle. Seamus said to get you three." Ron was standing with his wand ready in an instant. Hermione and Harry stood up shortly after.

"Well be back soon, this shouldn't take long. Malfoy always has to make a rude comment to one of us on the train. I think its his way of starting off the year," Hermione explained before she left the compartment hot on the boys heels.

Aeryn looked at the floor guiltily. "I met Draco a short while back. He didn't seem that bad. But apparently he is. There are a few rumors going around about his father supporting the Dark Lord."

Vhaidra and Ryannas eyes widened at this last sentence. "Do you...do you think he knows?" Vhaidra stammered out. "I dont think so. I dont think Voldemort would trust him with information like that. I dont think his damned father knows either," Aeryn said with a serious expression on her face, her friends looking the same. "Remember, we have to get this thing -the Sorting Hattheyve talkedabout- to put us in Gryffindor. If we get put in Slytherin it might-" Aeryn stopped when she heard the distant voices of their new friends met ehr ears.

Right before the compartment door opened again, Ryanna started; "I hope they have a good potions teacher." Vhaidra stuck her tongue out at this just as Hermione stepped in with a scowl on her face.

"...Hed give up the mudblood thing. I mean its old!" Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

Ryanna looked at Hermione. "Mudblood?" she asked with her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes, it means dirty blood. I have muggle parents, therefore I am a mudblood," She snapped and sat down by the window. Ron and Harry nodded and sat down also.

Ryannabit her lip and continued; "As I was saying, I hope they have a good potions teacher here. Potions is my best class."

Vhaidra looked at her like she was crazy. "How could you like potions? Charms is so much more interesting. Even transfiguration is more exciting."

This caused Aeryn to raise an eyebrow at her red-headed friend. "But you hate transfiguration too. Im the one who likes it the best. But I will have to agree with her on one thing, potions is very boring, Ryanna.Now, let us stop talking about school for we havent started it yet. What happened with the fight besides name calling?" Aeryn asked as she looked at Harry then to Ron, not expecting anything from Hermione.

"Well, there was a a few hexes but nothing serious. The head girl broke it up becfore anything interesting happened," Ron informed them.

Not long after Ron, Harry, and Hermione changed into their robes did they arrive at Hogwarts. Aeryn was greatly surprised by the size of the castleas they neared it in their carrige."Oh, wow," was all that she could say while the other two were rendered speechless.

Before going into the Great Hall for the feast the girls were informed that Dumbledore wished to speak with them privately after they ate.

After the first years were sorted and the headmaster had finished with his start of term speech, supper began.

Aeryn gasped as she took in the table of food, "Is there always this much?" she asked with a rathersurprised look.

As they all filled their plates conversations could be heard about how everyone's summerhad beenor if someone went to see a certain Quidditch game.

Aeryn finished eatingsooner than the others so she sat there and waited. She pretended not to notice the warning glance Ryanna kept sending her.

After supper the golden trio showed them to the Headmaster's office and set them on the spiral wooden staircase, and then waved and walked off.

As the flight of stairs started turning upward Ryanna started. "Aeryn, if you don't start eating more, I'm going to send your mother a letter. I'll tell her about how you haven't gotten over your eating problems and need serious help." The girls eyes could be seen scaning the ground for something to look at that was at least somewhat interesting. She hated being scolded by Ryanna about the phases she was going through.

The raven-haired witch stopped complaining instantly as the stairs stopped moving and a narrowand apassageway was revealed. They walked toward the door and Aeryn knocked.

"Come in," came the gentle voice they recognized as Dumbledore's. Once all three were inside and had had a good look around the circular room, Dumbledore motioned for them to have a seat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you have enjoyed your stay thus far," the elderly wizard began with a smile. "Im gld you are here.I believe that eveyone deserves a second chance and am glad to give you yours. Now, shall we get on with the sorting then?" His eyes sparkled with joy.

The sorting hat was brought out and Vhaidra was the first to have it put on.The hat made several comments before shouting; "Gryffindor!"

The redhead beamed as she took the Sorting Hat off and handed it gently to Ryanna. The hat was quicker this time with its answer; "Gryffindor!"

As the hat was handed to Aeryn she smiled weakly. She sat down and put it on. As she listened to it try to decide, she was constantly thinking and muttering, "not Slytherin, not Slytherin..." just like a certain boyhad 6 years ago when the hat was on his head. Finally, the hat decided andfor the last timeof the year announced its choice; "Gryffindor!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Notes: So, what do you think of this chapter? Better than the others? Please review and share your thoughts. Thanks.  
Miranda


	4. Midnight Encounters

Dumbledore sent a house elf to show the girls to the Gryffindor tower and infrom them of the password. Once through the passage they looked around and spotted a head of fiery red hair in front of a chess board and instantly knew it was Ron. 

Vhaidra cleared her throat and Ron looked up, as did Hermione who had beenn in front of the fireplace with a book.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Hermione greeted cheerfully. "Harry just went up to the boys' dormitories for a second, he should be down soon," she added.

"Um, where should we put our things?" Aeryn asked and nodded to their luggage.

"Follow me," Hermione said and closed her book, then she led the new Gryffindors to the girl's dormitory.

After the girls picked their beds and unpacked, Aeryn flopped down onto her bed and sighed. "Finally, somewhere I feel comfortable."

Vhaidra looked to her right and smiled. "Tell me about it." She shook her head and stood up. "Let's go see if Harry came down yet,"

As the girls walked down the stairs Harry and Ron just finished the game of wizarding chess they had been playing before Harry ran up to the boy's dormitories.

"Ron told me you guys made it to Gryffindor," Harry saidas the girls sat down.

"It's great, isnt it? Now we have you guys to show us around so we dont have to worry about getting lost," Ryanna said and giggled. "I wonder what our schedules are going to be like,"

Aeryn shrugged and took a look around before asking, "What's the library like here?"

At this question Hermiones head shot out from the book she was reading and answered her question; "Its wonderful, we have a lot of amazing books,"

"You'll have to show it to me tomorrow Hermione, I'd love to see it," Aeryn said and smiled.

"Well, its like 8:30 so I think I'm going to go up and get fully settled in and ready for bed," Vhaidra said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same," Ryanna said and looked at Aeryn who nodded and stood.

"Well see you guys tomorrow and Hermione probably later. Good night!" Aeryn said with a smile.

Once Aeryn closed the door to the girls' dormitory she ran and jumped on her bed where her best friends were sitting. "It isn't that bad here, and Harry and his friends don't seem that bad. I just can't believe were here to-" She was cut off as a brown owl started pecking at a nearby window.

Ryanna got up and let the owl in. It flew to Aeryn and held out its leg so she couldremove the letter it had. As she did it looked around and nipped at Vhaidra when she tried to pet it so, as soon as the letter was off of it Vhaidra gave it a small push to send it off.

"Its from my mother," Aeryn said after she unrolled the letter and skimmed through it. "She says there is going to be a meeting next Saturday and we must attend. She says it will give us vital information about what we must do," the blonde said and bit her bottom lip.

Ryanna nodded and sighed "Nobody said this was going to be easy but we know we must go through with this or our lives are ruined," she said and her voice entered into a whisper.

Vhaidra leaned forward and the other two followed suit, "I heard there is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We should investigate this." The other two females nodded and Vhaidra's eyes moved from left to right at a rather slow pace like they normally did when she was thinking hard. "We go tonight, it might be the only chance we get,"

Aeryn nodded. "We cant take long though, we start classes tomorrow and cant be tired," was all she said before sitting up straight again. "I'm going to take a shower, you two dont do anything stupid" she said and pointed a finger at each then added; "I wanna be in on it so wait for me." She gathered her clothes and a towel and made her way to the bathroom, giggling on the way.

Vhaidra shook her head and Ryanna just rolled her eyes.

By the time Aeryn got out of the shower and had her curly blonde hair dried it was about 9:45 and Ryanna and Vhaidra were in bed. Aeryn quickly slipped into her own bed when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She snapped her eyes shut and started breathing deeper.

When she was certain everyone in the room was asleep, she quietly got up and made her way to Ryannas bed. "Ry, get up, its time to go," she whispered. Ryanna slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them, then sat up and pushed the covers off of herself.

Aeryn made her way to Vhaidra and woke her up the same way, whispering so only she heard. Vhaidra and Ryanna were both up and out of bed in 5 minutes and ready to do what they had planned.

A few minutes later, three cats made their way from the Gryffindor tower. They silently made their way down the flights of stairs and through several hallways before the leading one stopped and hid in the comfort of the shadow. The other two followed the leading grey one and looked for the source of the soft footfalls they heard coming their way. They followed the sound of the footfalls while still in the shadows and watched as three heads seemed to come out of nowhere then bodies appeared a few seconds afterward.

"...Mr.Grimes...half vampire..." was all the first cat heard the first person, a dark-haired boy, say. A bushy-head girl nodded and a red-headed boy seemed to pale a little.

The grey cat looked back at the two cats behind her and saw both intense stares on her.

-

Closing Notes: So, what did you think of this chapter? I want to thank all of my reviwers and my beta reader. And my apologies on this chapter taking so long, my motherboard crashed sometime in December and we just recently had it fixed. Well, I guess thats it for now. Please review!


End file.
